User blog:Maymurs/4/26 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * April 26th, 07:10 ~ 09:25 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸''' New Astromon Added''' * Mowgli (3★Fire,Water,Wood,4★Light,Dark ** Can be obtained from Incubators, Shop, and Fusion ▸ New Costume/Collection * Groom Sun Wukong(May 10th) ** 3 colors and 3 designs ** Costume's colors don't relate to Astromon's elements ** Purchased costumes can be worn by same Astromons simultaneously ** Astromons with costumes equipped will have a small ribbon mark on their character's thumbnail ▸ Tina's Support * Slot Conversion Ticket Added ** can change the slot of desired gem slot for a specific Astromon ** can be bought maximum of 3 times per month ** can be used by touching the gem slot of the targeted Astromon ▸ Name Change Ticket * Change Ticket Added ** can be bought once per week ** can be used by touching the profile in Airship ▸ Romantic Holiday Discounts * Apr 29th 15:00 ~ May 5th 14:59 (UTC+0) ** Sale Astrogem Sack Package ** Sale Astrogem Coffer Package ** Sale Astrogem Chest Package ** Sale Astrogem Strongbox Package * Can only be bought once ▸ Change in Returning Player's Welcome Back Gift * The system now identifies masters who have not logged in for more than 45 days as a Returning Player * Masters who were still getting previous gifts will start again on the new Day 1's gift * Masters who have not logged in since April 13, 2018 will be considered as a Returning Player ▸ Balance & Bug Fixes * Gold Dungeon Rework ** No longer has multiple floors/stages ** Higher damage output will reward higher gold reward ** Increased the total amount of gold reward masters can get * Changed Quests ** (Monthly)Complete all daily quests 25 times -> 20 times ** (Weekly)Play the Gold Dungeon 5 times -> 3 times * Changed Missions ** (Chapter 26-3)Achieve victory in the Gold Dungeon 10 times -> Enter 3 times ** (Chapter 28-2)Achieve victory in the Gold Dungeon 10 times -> Enter 3 times ** (Chapter 32-3)Achieve victory in the Gold Dungeon 15 times -> Enter 5 times ** (Chapter 34-2)Achieve victory in the Gold Dungeon 10 times -> Enter 3 times * Clan Region Defense Balance Fix(April 30th) ** Level 1 Titan’s HP increased from 1,000,000 to 3,000,000 ** Fire Titan’s HP drastically decreased to match the other elemental Titan’s HP *** Before: 2x higher than other elemental Titans *** After: All elemental Titans share same HP ** Decreased the Attack of Titans by 10~15% depending on levels ** Changed the Attacks of Titans *** Before: Light > Wood > Water > Fire > Dark *** After: Fire > Water > Wood > Light > Dark ** Decreased the Titan(Water)’s impenetrable Defense similar to other elemental Titan’s *** Before: 2x higher than other elemental Titans *** After: All elemental Titans share same Defense ** Changed Titan’s passive skills *** Fire: Stun 1 Turn 80% → Types of Sap Damage 2 Turns 60% *** Water: Down 2 Turns 80% → Down 2 Turns 60% *** Light: Seal 2 Turns 80% → Petrification 2 Turns 60% *** Dark: Down 2 Turns 80% → Down 2 Turns 60% ** Defeating the Titans regardless of how much HP they have left now grants the highest rate reward possible to prevent masters from avoiding ‘last hitting’ the Titans ** Increased the time of Region Defense *** Before: 12:00~16:00(4hrs) + 20:00~24:00(4hrs) *** After: 12:00~17:00(5hrs) + 19:00~24:00(5hrs) * Astrogem Sack, Coffer, Chest, and Strongbox Packages will no longer have a limit of 30 times per month ** Non-package Astrogem items removed * Bug Fixes: ** Fixed a bug that Leader Skills displayed wrong numbers in Dungeon, Conflict, and Region Defense ** Fixed a bug that Eggs automatically hatched and sent to Inbox for of the Month's reward(Applies on May 1st) ** Fixed a bug that displayed wrong order when Fusing two Astromons ** Fixed a bug that changed the order of items in Inbox when scrolling up or down ▸ Quality of Life Updates * Clan Masters and Officers can now delete messages on Wall * Bigger Storages ** Storage 1: 100️ → 150 ** Storage 2 (Windsinger): 50 → 150 ** Storage 3 (Albatross): 100 → 150 * Windsinger now costs 990 Astrogem * Masters can now expand the Storage to 200 slots with one button ** Can go up to 50% discount if done from the start * All function in Inbox now can be used to collect ONLY the selected item * There will now be an in-game Notice for ascending Astromons to 6★ * All costumes can now be put on to Evo 1,2,3 regardless of their original design(except for Super Evo costumes) ** (ex.) Evo. 1 Victoria’s Back to School collection on Evo. 3 Nike ** Equipped costumes will be unequipped after the patch ** Evo. 1's costume on Evo. 3 will change the attack motion of Evo. 3 to Evo. 1 * Modified Dragon's touch screen area to avoid targeting wrong enemy * Dynamic Camera is now also applied in Dungeons * Now supports proper UI & Resolution for iPhone X ▸ Closing Events *Ends on Apr 26th 02:59(UTC+0) ** Sherlock Capture Festival ** Lupin's Package ** (3★)Sherlock(Wood)'s Soulstones Available at Shady Shop ** (3★)Variant Sherlock(Wood) Available at Crystal Shop ** Festival Limited Benedict's Support (1+1) ** Festival Limited Seira's Support (1+1) *Ends on Apr 30th 14:59 (UTC+0) ** Limited Skill Books of the Month ** Light/Dark Victoria Package Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Maintenance Notes Category:Latecian News